Overrun
by LordoftheSeas
Summary: When the gang find a mysterious man with a plan to take over Whitechapel, Team V must stop him at all costs. But someone from the gang's past vows to get revenge, even if it means going to extreme lengths. But will the gang be able to stop the villains? Or will they be overrun?
1. Rogue Vampires

**A/N: Man, it feels good to write again! I haven't written a Fanfiction story in ages! Okay, it was a month ago, but still! I'm sorry, but I have a lot of homework on my hands, such as social studies, math, science, and so on. Anyways, I'll just start writing.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Back off, fools," a man clad in a dark robe said to three teens. "If you don't, you die."

"Wrong," said the teenager in the middle. "We know that it was you who killed two of your kin and drained that man."

"How would you know?" the man asked, perplexed as to how a mere mortal and his friends found him.

"It's really easy to track down a vampire when one, you're a seer, and two, we've been doing this for a while," the teen replied. "So why don't you just give up and let our friend live?"

"Never!" the man shouted.

"Well then, that means that you chose the hard way," the teen said. "Benny, anti-vampire spell, please."

Benny muttered an incarnation, and a blinding lit hit the man. The last thing that the man saw were the teens' faces.

 **Ethan's P.O.V.**

"Alright guys, that's one down, eight hundred sixty nine to go," I say to Sarah and Benny. "I still can't comprehend why almost nine hundred vampires from all over Ontario have started going rogue."

"Well, we might not know until these vampire attacks end," Benny reasons.

I sigh, knowing that he's right. But still, we are the only ones with the ability and knowledge to do what we do: deal the supernatural when it gets out of hand.

Before I can think about this any further, Rory and Erica show up.

"We've got another vampire attack," Rory says, making sure that we've got enough energy to deal with this attack. "I think it's just north of here. Or is it south? I don't know…"

Benny just face palmed and sighed. I understood what he was feeling. Sometimes, Rory could be a bit ignorant (I still don't know how he hasn't accidentally flown into Quebec. This is just one of those things that you tend to ponder). And his slight ignorance wasn't helpful when dealing with these recent vampire attacks.

"Okay, do you remember where the attack was? And I don't mean the direction. Where there any buildings or landmarks around there that you recognized?" Sarah asks.

"Um, if I remember correctly, that old church was in the area of the attack," Rory says thoughtfully.

"Are you talking about the church that the Cubile Animus was buried?" I question, knowing that things could go downhill in a second.

"Uh, yeah. That's exactly the church that I'm talking about," Rory replies. "And I overheard that the guy had a plan to take over Whitechapel."

"Oh no," Benny mutters.

"Alright guys, you know the deal: take him out before any more mortals die," I say. "And if he's planning to take over Whitechapel, we got to hurry. Who knows what he'll do. Maybe he can give us the answers to why there's a ton of vampire attacks going on."

"Well then, why are still standing around? Let's go!" Sarah exclaimed.

 **A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter of my newest story! Who's this mystery vampire? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, and for those of you who read my Terraria story, I'm going to post a new chapter over the weekend. Anyways, The Aquarium Master is signing out!**


	2. Back at the Church

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of "Overrun"! Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter, but not all of them. Please read and review! Oh, and by the way, for my OC (the good one, not the villain OC), list the monster and gender that you want the OC to be.**

 **Oh, and I'd like to give some shout outs to TiredOfBeingNice, MBAV fan66, mbavlover61010, and inosine for being the first to review, follow and favourite my story! Thanks so much! It's always nice to have people who enjoy my writing! Anyways, let's see how our heroes are doing, hm?**

 **Chapter 2**

Ethan and the others had finally arrived at the church.

"Well," Benny says as he pulls out his spell book. "What's the plan? Do we charge in and kill the guy immediately, or do we kidnap them and force the answers out of them before killing them?"

"We kidnap them and get the answers. But first," Ethan says with a small smirk. "We need someone to do a bit of recon."

"Who's going to do the recon?" Rory asks.

The five friends look at each other before looking at Ethan and saying "You're doing it!"

"Why me?" Ethan asks as he puts his hands up in surrender.

"It was your idea, genius!" Erica snaps.

"Fine," Ethan says. "Just let me get some wooden stakes and the stake-o-matic."

Ethan grabs the stakes and the stake-o-matic and heads inside.

"Let's see what your plans are, vampire," Ethan mutters to himself.

*Meanwhile*

"While Ethan's sneaking around the church, we should gear up in case Ethan needs our help," Benny says. "I call dibs on the holy water blaster!"

As the rest of them grabbed the equipment that they wanted, they failed to realize that someone was watching them from the shadows.

*Back in the church*

Ethan had snuck out back, where he observes a man in a trench cloak order some vampires to dig. Not being able to get a good look at what they were doing, Ethan makes his way over to the bush that was right behind one of the vampires. Here, he was able to listen to the entire conversation.

"Dig faster! We must finish this by morning! We do not want the bishops to discover us!" the vampire in the trench coat commands.

"But sir, we could just drain the life out of them. So what's so important about getting this done as soon as we can?" one of the vampires asks.

"Yes, we could easily deal with any witnesses," the head vampire says. "But do you want to risk the possibility of our cover being blown?"

"N-no sir," the vampire stutters.

Before the two could continue arguing, another vampire was rushing towards them.

"What now?" Ethan whispers to himself.

"Sir, there appear to be a group of teenagers waiting outside! They're armed with anti-vampire weapons, sir. What should we do?" asks the vampire.

"Send ten vampires to deal with them. If one escapes, hunt them down!" commands the head vampire. "We don't want anyone to mess with our plan. If someone dares to challenge us, we shall crush them like bugs!"

"Yes sir!" the vampires chant.

As the ten vampires leave to deal with Ethan's friends, Ethan sends Benny a text, warning him about the incoming enemies. Unfortunately, one of the vampires sees the phone light out of the corner of their eye. Before Ethan can turn off his phone, the vampire dashes over and yanks him out of the bush.

"AH!" was all Ethan managed to say before the vampire tied his hands behind his back.

"Well, this is a surprise," comments the vampire. "I didn't realize that you dealt with the supernatural."

Ethan cranes his neck to see who was talking. To his surprise, Hannah Price was the one who tied him up.

"Hannah!? Since when were you a vampire?" Ethan questions.

"Oh, since yesterday," she answers, checking her nails out of boredom.

"Well, you're going to live a relatively short life as a vampire," Ethan says as he activates the stake-o-matic.

The wooden stake cuts through the ropes, leaving the vampires stunned. Before they can react, Ethan slices Hannah with the stake and runs for his life, screaming in fear.

After a few seconds of silence, the head vampire yells "Get him!"

*Meanwhile*

Benny, Sarah, Rory, and Erica were fighting off the vampires that Ethan said would come. Benny and Rory were back to back, blasting the vampires as fast as they could. Erica was fighting tooth and nail with another vampire. Sarah was racing around, clotheslining the vampires that she dashed past. After every last vampire was defeated, Benny took a moment to catch his breath.

"That," Benny wheezes. "Was intense."

"For you, maybe," Erica says, smirking.

"Hey!" Benny complains. "Are you saying that I'm out of shape?"

Before Erica can give Benny one of her usual snarky replies, Ethan pops up from behind the car.

"Hi!" Ethan says. "Are the vampires dead?"

Benny and Rory leapt back, screaming in fear.

"What? Am I that scary?" Ethan asks, looking at the two in confusion. "Why are you two so on edge today?"

"Sorry, I thought that you were another vampire," Benny answers.

"Fair point," Ethan replies. "Anyways, I think that we should leave before the rest of the vampires come."

"Too late," the lead vampire says, grinning evilly. "Fellow vampires, it's time to destroy those who slaughter our kin."

"I think it's time we leave," Benny states as he gets into Sarah's car.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that," Rory says before him and Erica fly back home.

"See you later, vamps!" Ethan shouts.

Sarah runs to the left side of the car and gets into the driver seat while Ethan gets in next to her.

"Step on it!" Benny yells.

Sarah does exactly what Benny said. Soon, the trio are speeding through the streets with tons of vampires after them. A few of the dumber vampires tried to stop them by jumping in front of the car, but that idea obviously didn't work.

"I think we lost them," Ethan says.

"Yeah, I agree," Sarah says. "Well, here's your home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," Ethan and Benny say as they walk to their respective homes.

What the trio fail to notice is that a certain vampire in a trench coat was watching them before disappearing into the shadows.

 **A/N: and there you go, the second chapter of "Overrun". I'm going to leave you on a cliff hanger, meaning that you guys have some time to guess what will happen before the next chapter comes out. Have a good day, and The Aquarium Master is signing out!**


	3. The Scroll

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I've only had one person reply about the OC that I want YOU guys and girls to create. Once again, I'm going to give some shout outs to the following. Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I got sick, and I've had a LOT of homework.**

 **TiredOfBeingNice – I honestly didn't decide to have Hannah as a vampire until I wrote the chapter. I guess that it turned out for the better. And yeah, Jesse does seem to really like trench coats.**

 **MBAV fan66 – thanks for being the first to respond to the OC thing. I know that it's my story, but I just want to have something from the community added to my story.**

 **mbavlover61010 – yeah, I know that there's a ton of rogue vampires, but I need them all for later in the story.**

 **inosine – yup, I did the math to have 900 rogue vamps. Now, the question is: will the gang be able to stop them all?**

 **Anyways, that's it for shout outs, and let's move on to the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

It has been two days since the incident at the church. Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Erica, and Rory were on edge. The first time they visited the church, they found Jesse and his cronies digging up the Cubile Animus. The previous day, Ethan had come up with a theory that whoever was digging holes at the church was probably after another powerful magical item. Now, the gang were arguing over what the item could possibly be.

"I think that it's a dragon egg!" Rory guesses enthusiastically.

"You know, I'm going to agree with Rory on this one," Benny says. "Imagine how awesome it'd be to have a pet dragon!"

"It could be, but I think that it may be some sort of charm that could grant the wearer with enhanced abilities," Sarah suggests, shrugging.

"Um, guys?" Ethan says, looking at each of them. "I'm a seer, so we could go down to the church after school and have me use my psychic powers to figure out what it is."

"Oh," Rory says. "Why didn't we think about this earlier?"

Benny just shrugs and says, "Well, let's get to our next class before we get yelled at for being late."

And so, the five went their separate ways, until the end of school.

"Alright," Ethan says. "Let's head down to the church before those vampires show up. I have a feeling that they're not done with that place."

"You might be right," Benny says. He takes a few minutes to think before speaking again. "But, if those vampires aren't finished digging up whatever it is, then we need to be fast."

"Then why are we still here?" Sarah asks. "Let's go!"

*A short while later*

After going over to Ethan's house, Ethan, Benny, Sarah and Rory finally finished packing their anti-vampire weapons. They had agreed to only bring two weapons each, since they didn't want to be weighed down by them.

Erica decided not to come with them, saying that this was a job for the nerd squad.

" _Seriously," Benny said. "Is there any better reason for not coming with us?"_

" _Um, yeah," she replied. "Isn't it your job to deal with the satanic ritualistic stuff? I'd come, but who knows what kinds of curses that those demons artifacts have on them?! I certainly don't want to be the one who finds out!"_

Benny just sighed as he replays the argument in his head. However, he zoned out until they arrived at the church, so he didn't realize that they were at their destination.

"Hey, Benny," Ethan says, lightly smacking Benny.

"Huh? What? Are we there yet?" asks the confused spell master.

"If you had been paying attention, then you'd already have gotten out of the car and walked over to the vamps' dig site!" Sarah answers. "So get out of the car and walk over to the dig site, you idiot!"

"Geez, I'm sorry," Benny says as he gets out of the car. "Don't get your fangs in a twist."

Sarah hisses at him, and he jumps back, a scared expression plastered onto his face.

"Move it, NOW!" Sarah shouts.

Benny just backs away and pulls out his spell book before muttering a spell. The spell master then closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Good, there aren't any vamps around, except for you two," Benny says to Sarah and Rory.

"Hey," Rory says, looking around in confusion. "Where's Ethan?"

"I think he's in the back," Sarah replies before calling Ethan. "Hey, Ethan, are you at the back?"

After a few seconds, Sarah turns off her phone and says, "Yup, he's in the back."

The trio head to the back, only to find that Ethan's nowhere in sight.

"Yo, E! Where are you?" Benny shouts.

"I'm in the hole! And it looks like good luck seems to be on our side today, because you'll never believe what I found!"

As Benny, Sarah and Rory rush over to the hole, Ethan dislodges a chest that he found buried beneath the dirt.

Rory leaps of the ledge of the hole and lands next to Ethan.

"What's in it?" Rory asks in excitement.

Benny leaps down, but unfortunately, he doesn't stick the landing.

"Rory, he doesn't – ow – know. Just be patient and stand still, will ya?" Benny says, limping over to the two of them.

"Benny, heads up!" Sarah exclaims as she jumps down. She made the landing, but instead of landing on the ground, she lands on Benny.

"Ow!" Benny shouts. "What the heck was that for?"

"One, for not moving out of the way, and two, for spilling pudding on me at lunch!" Sarah answers furiously.

"Look, I said that I was sorry!" Benny says. "You know that I didn't mean to!"

"That was my favourite sweater! And unlike you, I know how hard it is to get pudding stains out of clothes!" she replies.

"Look," Ethan says. "Can you both shut up? Argue later, open box now."

After looking at the others, Ethan takes a skeleton key out of his pocket and slips it into the lock.

"Where'd you get that from?" Benny asks as he stares at the key.

"I took it from one of the rogue vampires that we killed," Ethan answers.

Opening the box, Ethan pulls out the spell scroll that he finds in the chest.

"Hey, Ethan, what's that scroll you got there? Is this what the vamps have been after?" Benny asks when he sees the scroll.

But Ethan's not listening. He's already slipped into a vision.

 **A/N: And that concludes chapter 3! Once again, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. Anyways, see you in the next chapter! Remember, please review! And don't forget about the OC! Read the author's notes from chapter 2 to understand. Peace out!**


	4. We're Screwed

**A/N: Merry (late) Christmas! I'm back, and ready to write! Before I get to the story, I'd like to reply to the reviewers.**

 **TiredOfBeingNice – thanks for enjoying the chapter! I'm also thankful that you reviewed about the OC. And this chapter will talk about Ethan's vision.**

 **MBAV fan66 – yup, that is totally Erica. Now that I think about it, that's actually something that you could picture her doing. By the way, Ethan didn't get hurt when he fell into the hole. It was Benny.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Oh, god, my head," Ethan mutters. He looks around, and instead of seeing the church, he realizes that he's in his bedroom.

"Nice to see that you're awake, E," says a voice. Ethan sits up, and sees Rory, Benny and Sarah standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" Ethan asks. "The last thing I remember was my vision."

"We pretty much dragged you home after you passed out. You've been unconscious for a good hour. Speaking of which, what was your vision?" asks Sarah.

"Hmm…" Ethan mutters. "Oh, right. The scroll apparently has a dark past, and the spell that's written on it is used for resurrecting the dead. However, it won't resurrect mortals, only the supernatural."

"So you're saying that it has the ability to resurrect creatures of the night like Rory or Sarah, but it won't resurrect, say, Principal Hicks," Benny says, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Ethan replies.

"Wait," says Rory. "Do you two count as the supernatural? I mean, Ethan, you're, like, a seer, while Benny's a spell master."

"I'm not sure," Ethan admits. "We'll find out if either of us dies."

"You know, E, that's not exactly the most reassuring thing to here, especially given our current predicament," Benny states.

"Yeah, I know," Ethan says nonchalantly. "Besides, we both know that we are going to die at some point."

"Um, I'm not sure about you guys, but I kind of want to leave the subject of death," Sarah says. "Anybody agree? I think I speak for everybody when I say that we should change topics."

"Yeah," Benny says, while Rory nods.

"Oh, hey, I just remembered! There's a new ice cream parlor down by the movie theater. Do you guys want to go? It's my treat," Ethan suggests.

"I'm in!" Rory exclaims enthusiastically. Of course Rory would want to go; he's like a ten year old in a teen's body.

"Alright," says Sarah. "It's not like I have any plans."

"Okay then, let's go," Benny says.

*A short while later*

"One strawberry ice cream, two banana splits with hot fudge, and one vanilla ice cream with caramel sauce and sprinkles, please," Ethan says to the cashier.

"Okay, that's $10.75," the cashier replies.

Ethan hands her the money, and dropped an extra dollar into the tip jar. Benny and Rory went to look at the candy rack, while Ethan and Sarah walk over to an empty table.

"Here," Ethan says as he pulls out a chair for Sarah.

"Wow, such a gentleman," Sarah jokes, giggling. As an afterthought, she adds, "It's always nice to take a break from the supernatural. Even small breaks like these give you enough time to reflect on how much has happened."

"Yeah, I have to agree. Our lives are filled with so much supernatural that our lives have almost changed completely. It's hard to believe that just last month, we had to fight our vice-principal, who was hell-bent on getting revenge on the vamps for killing his ancestors," Ethan says. "I'm not sure how our lives would've been if we hadn't discovered that you were a vampire, or found out that Benny and I had supernatural powers."

' _Thanks to the supernatural, our lives are all special, eh?'_ a voice says.

"Huh?" Ethan looks around, only to see that nobody was with them.

"What?" asks Sarah.

"I thought I heard something, or someone," Ethan answers.

' _Oh, but you did hear me. The thing is, I'm talking to you telepathically,'_ the voice says. _'My name is Claire, and I'm here to warn you that the vampires are out hunting you.'_

' _How do you know that I'm here?'_ Ethan asks.

' _I'll answer in a second. I'm coming over to where you and your girlfriend are,'_ Claire answers.

' _She's not my girlfriend!'_ Ethan says.

' _Whatever,'_ Claire says.

 **Sarah's P.O.V.**

What's with Ethan? First, he's hearing things, and now he's spacing out. What gives?

"Hey, Ethan, what's wrong?" I ask. When that doesn't work, I say, "Ethan, snap out of it!"

"Huh, what?" Ethan asks, blinking a couple of times before speaking once more. "Did something happen?"

"No, I was just concerned. You normally don't space out like that, unless you're having a vision. But I could tell that you weren't having a vision. So what happened?" I ask.

"Well," he says. "I was having a mental conversation with a telepathic girl named Claire. She warned me about the vampires, who are trying to hunt us down."

"I think we already know the latter," I point out.

Before either of us can say anything else, a waitress comes over with our ice cream. But something seems off about her. I'm not sure if Ethan can tell, but it feels as if she's got a supernatural aura.

"Thanks," Ethan says as he takes the ice cream.

He gestures for Rory and Benny to come over, and turns back to look at the waitress. Ethan's face suddenly has a slightly surprised expression on it. I look at his eyes, and turn to face where he's looking at. It's the girl's name tag, which says _Claire_ on it.

"Ethan?" I say.

"Yeah, I know," he responds.

"Awesome!" Benny exclaims as he walks over to us. "The ice cream's here! Rory, get over here!"

Sighing, I turn to face Ethan, only to discover that he's gone.

"Huh? Hey, Benny, where'd Ethan go?" I ask. "He was here just a second ago."

"I think I saw the waitress dragging him outside," Benny answers. "I don't know why, though."

"Oh no," I mutter. "This might be bad."

"Why?" Benny asks. "You jealous?"

"What? No!" I respond, blushing furiously. "Come on! Ethan might be in trouble!"

"Alright," Benny says. "C'mon Rory. Let's go.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"So you're saying that the vampires are assembling an army of monsters, such as ghouls, poltergeists, vampires, obviously, and other creatures of the night. With that army, they're going to take over Whitechapel, then slowly take over the rest of Canada. Is there anything else?" Ethan asks Claire.

"Nope," Claire replies nonchalantly.

"And you know this how?" Ethan questions.

"As well as being telepathic, I'm a vampire," Claire says. "I'm you're inside ears."

"So, you just decided to join our group?" Ethan asks in disbelief.

"Yup," she replies.

"What now? I may be the brains behind the group, and I can take a lot, but I'm still a bit skeptical."

"Ethan!" a girl shouts. Ethan turns to see Sarah, along with Benny and Rory.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ethan asks.

"Oh, I thought she kidnapped you," Sarah says. "What did she tell you?"

"Claire, can you explain? You know it better than I do," Ethan says. He turns around, only to find that Claire has vanished. "Claire?"

"Where'd she go?" Rory asks. "She was just here a second ago."

"Um, dude?" Benny says. "If she has supernatural powers, then it's probably normal for her to suddenly disappear."

"Your right," Ethan says. "Anyways, Claire was telling me about the vampires plan. She said that they were organizing an army of monsters, which they were going to use to take over Whitechapel. After invading and conquering Whitechapel, they plan to take over Canada."

"Well, unless we can stop them, Canada is screwed," Benny says. "Hey, is there any good news?"

"Oh, yeah! Claire has agreed to be our spy," Ethan answers. "That way, we can hopefully stay one step ahead of the vampires."

"That's going to be hard to do if we vampires tear you limb from limb first," says a voice. The group turn to face the man who spoke.

"Oh no," Rory says. "It's the vampires' leader."

"It's official," Sarah states. "We're screwed."

 **A/N: and that concludes chapter 4. What will happen to the gang? Find out in the next chapter! Until next time…**


	5. He's Back, and Evil as Ever

**A/N: OH MAH GOD! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was in Hawaii near the end of Christmas break, and when I come back, I had so much homework that it's not even funny. I had an essay, a speech, a presentation and a few tests, so bear with me. School ain't easy, yah know!**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **TiredOfBeingNice – I live in Canada too, so I agree. My OC, Claire, was based off of your OC request.**

 **MBAV fan66 – the name came from a classmate, who's in every class of mine, except for one. Maybe Claire trusts Ethan more than the others, who knows? I also created an OC based on your request.**

 **Oh, and if you haven't noticed, this chapter is twice as long as usual, which is going to be the new normal. So I won't update as much, but the chapters will be longer.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Oh, you seem quite aggravated by my sudden appearance," the man says.

"No duh," Rory says. "You're planning to take over Whitechapel, and you already tried to kill us once!"

"Tut tut, Rory," the man says, smirking. "You're so childish, and I know that you don't have the strength to beat me."

Before Rory can retort, Ethan speaks up.

"Why are you bothering with showing up? There's still a chance that we can beat you," the seer says.

"I wouldn't have, but I want to amuse myself when I see the looks on your faces," the vampire leader answers.

The man slowly removes his black fedora. He drops it, then takes off his sunglasses and tosses them to the side.

"What!?" Benny and Rory cry out in unison. Ethan just looks stunned, while Sarah gasps.

"I thought we killed you… for good," Sarah says.

"Not true. After the lucifractor incident, I ran off, leaving a decoy for you to kill," the man says.

"Well, Jesse, we've killed you once, and we'll do it again!" Benny exclaims.

"Oh, Benny," Jesse sighs. "When will you realize that I'm superior to you in every way? If you tried to take me on alone, then you'd be toast."

"But have you forgotten, moron, that I've got friends, who're ready to back me up?" the spell master retorts.

"You're sass is gonna get you killed someday, young man. Why don't I teach you a lesson, huh?" snaps the vampire.

Ethan steps in, not wanting any of his friends to get hurt.

"What do you want with us?" Ethan asks. "Sarah told us that you said that there's nothing here for you, so why are you still trying to take over Whitechapel? Isn't it time that you retire with the villain act?"

Jesse simply smiled, and says, "The first attempt was weak. But now, this plan is flawless. The only thing standing in the way is you, so I'm here to tie up these loose ends. Oh, and by the way, no matter what, Whitechapel will soon be mine."

Jesse continued to flash his trademark smile. The vampire's smile gave Ethan, Benny, Sarah and Rory the creeps. Jesse's expression was so… scary, yet calm and collected at the same time.

"Wow, I didn't think that you'd be like this after everything that's happened," Ethan comments. "You're acting a bit like the stereotypical villain that wants to rule the world."

"It won't matter, because you'll be dead soon," Jesse replies, smiling once more. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you."

Confident in his ability to kill the gang, Jesse decided to mess with them first. Besides, nothing could stop him now.

But still, even though Ethan knew that Jesse could kill them all, if he were to die, he'd go down swinging.

However, none of them were expecting Jesse to suddenly get tackled from behind by a teenage boy.

For a good five minutes, the vampire and the boy were wrestling around, until, with a sudden and defiant roar, the boy manages to pick up Jesse and throw him across the street. Stopping, he turns around to face the gang before running a hand through his hair.

"Why don't we leave before the cops show up, huh?" he suggests.

"Yeah, I agree," Benny says, before following the boy as he runs off.

The remaining three look share a glance, until Ethan comes to a decision.

"Well, I think we're gonna have to follow, regardless of what we think, now that Benny's left," Ethan says.

Sarah and Rory nod, before running in the same direction. Unfortunately for Ethan, the two used their super-speed, leaving the seer in the dust.

"Oh well," he mutters, running after his friends as fast as his semi-mortal feet could carry him.

*After Ethan and Benny catches up to everyone else*

"Oh, sorry E. We forgot about you having a lack of super-speed, and well, um…" apologized Rory.

"Forget about it, Rory. It's fine," Ethan replied. He then turned to their new ally. "Alright, who are you, and why would you attempt to kill one of the most powerful vampires in history? There's no way that a mere mortal could throw Jesse that far."

"I'm Cameron, and as you can guess, I'm a supernatural entity, just like you four," he answers.

"Cameron, what type of supernatural are you?" Benny warily asks. His reasoning was clear: some supernatural creatures were less trusted by the gang, thanks to their past encounters.

"Well, I'm a werewolf," Cameron admits. "I've been one since as long as I can remember. My parents are both werewolves, and so have my grandparents. With each generation of pure-bloods, we develop a new power. My parents was to change at will, regardless of what phase of the moon it is. Mine has yet to be discovered."

This wasn't good, and the gang knew it. More than half of Team V was made up of vampires, and if a werewolf were to be thrown into the mix, there would be hell to pay.

"Look, I know that you two," he says, pointing to Sarah and Rory. "Are vampires, while you two nerds are a seer and a spell master."

"How'd you know all of that?" Rory asks, obviously dumbstruck.

"My cousin Claire can send me some information in a flash," he answers. "Ever since she heard about you, she's been creating an army to combat Jesse and his minions. Claire and I don't plan on having civilization being completely destroyed just yet. I'd miss the ice cream parlor too much. Oh, and are you two dating?"

Cameron points to Sarah and Ethan, who both blush a little.

"We're not dating!" Sarah exclaims.

"Yeah right," Benny mutters. Rory, who's standing next to Benny, snickers.

Sarah shoots Benny a glare, and he and Rory immediately shut up. The two awkwardly shuffle around, trying to avoid the vampire girl's gaze.

"Seriously, Cam, I told you that you shouldn't bring up the topic of Ethan and Sarah. It's a bit of a touchy subject," a voice says.

Claire emerges from the shadows of the forest, smirking.

"Seriously, Claire?" Ethan complains.

"I never miss the chance to tease someone," she says. "It's too much fun."

"Seriously, what's with you guys poking fun at our relationship today?" Sarah asks.

"It's because after the Lucifractor incident, you two haven't been acknowledging your relation, and you both know how you feel about each other," Benny replies. "Okay, all joking aside, you two haven't really being talking to each other about the incident. E, we all know that you've got a crush on Sarah. I would too, but Erica is way hotter, no offense. And Sarah, you also like Ethan, so why don't you two just get over it already!"

Both Ethan and Sarah glare at Benny. Though Ethan didn't scare him, Sarah did.

"Okay, as much as I like watching you three quarrel like it's some sort of comedic FanFic written by an author who's famous among other others in that category, we need to focus," Cameron says. His expression changes to a serious one. As he continues on. "Jesse's out there, and he's planning your deaths. As well, he's gonna attempt to take that spell box from you. Ya know, the one with the resurrection spell? While he's not planning either of those, he's busy creating an army. So, if we don't prepare for whatever Jesse's going to throw at us, then we'll die after the first wave of creatures."

Ethan suddenly turns to Claire.

"We're going to need you on the inside. We don't know what Jesse's got in his army, so we need you to tell us so Benny and I can research and find their weaknesses," Ethan says. "Are you up for the task?"

"Only if you find some way to bring me back from the dead," Claire answers.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ethan says, then looks at each of his friends. "Meanwhile, we need to do some research, and maybe some tinkering. Things are gonna get ugly, and I don't want to fight them unprepared."

"Okay, E," Rory says. "We're with you, no matter what!"

Ethan smiled. No matter how clueless or dumb Rory was, his heart was always in the right place.

"Hey, I've got a tool shed at my parents' place. It has all kinds of equipment and materials that we could use to make weapons with," Cameron suggests, shrugging.

"Sure, why not?" Benny replies. "I've come up with some anti werewolf weapon schematics, and I've been wanting to build them. Oh, don't worry, Cameron. We'll make sure that those weapons won't be pointed anywhere near you or your parents."

"Thanks, Benny," Cameron says.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rory exclaims, unable to contain his excitement.

"Alright," Sarah says. "Just give me some time to get some blood substitute from Benny's grandma. Oh, and while I'm at it, I'm going to attempt to get Erica to come with us. Is there any way that we can bribe her into coming?"

"Blood," Rory, Ethan and Benny say.

"Other than that?" asks Sarah.

"Maybe some fashion items, a new phone, and possibly a boyfriend?" Ethan suggests.

"I think we know who that boyfriend is," Benny says, grinning

Sarah face palms, while Ethan just sighs.

"No way," Rory says. "Erica is mine, so back off!"

Ethan steps in before another one of their 'Erica's mine!' arguments could start.

"Hey, we need to get to work, so quit arguing, will you?" Ethan asks in annoyance.

"Fine," Benny replies. "We'll resume this later, Rory!"

"If you two geeks are done, we need to get going," Cameron says. "We'll go to my place first, so you know where it is. Then you can get your blood substitute as well as your snarky friend."

"Alright, let's go," Sarah says.

*Later*

Team V had followed Cameron to his place, which was on the outskirts of town. While it certainly was a mansion, it wasn't a small house either. It was similar to Ethan's place, in terms of space; two floors, both quite spacious, and a large lawn and backyard.

"Finally, we made it!" Benny exclaims. "And without getting attacked! That's a bonus, in my opinion."

Cameron, Benny and Rory were in the shed, while Ethan and Sarah were planning on what Sarah needed to bring back. When the two went into the house, Benny had snickered and joked that Ethan and Sarah weren't planning, but instead having a make-out session.

"Totally," Rory agrees, smiling. "As much as I like the action, the Vampire Ninja needs a break from being attacked every once in a while."

A few moments later, Sarah walks

"Okay, is there anything that you guys want me to bring back?" she asks, looking at the three teens.

"All of our video games," Rory says. "Cam's got an X-Box, and we want to go full-fledge in PVZ, Garden Warfare!"

"Sorry, Rory, but Sarah can't carry that much. Choose just one," Ethan says.

"Fine, just take PVZ Garden Warfare. Also, could you bring Vampire Sasquatch?" Rory requests.

"I will, but that's it," Sarah says, sighing. "Benny, what about you?"

"Five, no, six bottles of my conditioner, and one of my X-Box controllers. Cam only has two, and all three of us want to play," Benny says.

"Alright," Sarah sighs. "Know that there's a chance that she won't come back with us. She won't really jump at the chance of either of you being her boyfriend."

"Oh, but she will," Benny assures, flashing a charming smile. "She can't resist my charm."

"Get real," Rory says. "No way is she gonna fall for you. When will you learn that the Vampire Ninja is Erica's prince charming?"

Benny scoffs.

"Seriously, Rory?" Benny says. "You're nowhere near as handsome as I am."

Soon, Rory and Benny are arguing over who Erica would

"You might want to before things get ugly," Ethan whispers.

Sarah nods, and in a flash, she's gone.

 **Erica's P.O.V.**

 _Ding-dong_.

Looks like someone's at the door. Perfect timing. I was starting to get hungry.

I open the door, and instead of some mortal, it's Sarah.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. "Weren't you with the nerds?"

"I was, but we're on the down low. Thankfully, Ethan's parents are gone for a month, and Jane's with Mrs. Weir," Sarah answers. "When we went for ice cream, Jesse showed up and attacked us. Thankfully, Cameron, a werewolf who seems to be on our side, helped us escape, and the rest of the gang are at his place."

"And since they're not with you, you two are on your own," an arrogant voice says.

As Sarah turns to face the man, I look over her head, which is pretty easy to do. She and Ethan are the shortest members of Team V.

"Not again," Sarah groans.

Now I see what she means. Standing in my front yard are Jesse and two lackeys. This should get interesting real fast.

"Erica, hand over Sarah and we'll leave you alone," Jesse demands. "Either wise, you'll get your butt kicked."

"Interesting offer, but I'm not interested," I reply, putting my hands on my hips. "She's my friend, so if you want to mess with her, you're gonna mess with me as well."

"I figured that you weren't going to agree. Whatever," Jesse says. "Liam, Neil, kill them."

I was right, things were going to get interesting.

 **A/N: And that concludes chapter 5! Who will win, the girls or Jesse? And what's going to happen to the guys? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Worries and Escape Attempts

**A/N: And I'm back, after a loooooong break. I'm really sorry, but I've just been having trouble with life, you know? Anyways, here are the replies to the reviews!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice: I know, right? Jesse's just plain twisted. It gets worse in this chapter. And yeah, it is pretty canon.**

 **MBAV fan66: Yeah, and thanks for the OC. And Jesse doesn't seem to know when to quit. I agree with you on that.**

 **Mbavlover61010: Thanks for enjoying my story! I enjoy having you guys read my story, it means so much to me.**

 **And thanks for all the support! SYOC is still open, and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Chapter 6**

For Sarah and Erica, crap just hit the fan. Jesse and two of his minions were in Erica's front yard, and the girls were trapped. But they were vampires, right? Wouldn't they be able to escape using flight, or super-speed?

They could, but if they tried, Jesse and his henchmen could easily catch up to them. The only option was to fight them, which gave the girls a better chance at escaping.

"Erica, I know that you're pretty tough and all, but are you able to hold your own against Jesse?" Sarah asks as the two vampires back up.

"Nope," Erica replies. "Unless I had some stakes, then I might have a chance."

"But sadly, you don't," Jesse says. "Liam, Neil, kill them already!"

"Yes, sir," they say, before dashing towards the two girls.

SMACK! THUD!

Liam and Neil suddenly find themselves on the ground, in a lot of pain.

"Ow, my back," Liam groans.

Erica kicks him in the ribs and says, "Shut up, moron."

Jesse growls. "I thought that you two would've done better, but apparently not. I should've brought Jason. Why is it that I always bring the weaklings!?"

"Maybe you should reconsider underestimating us," Sarah says. "You always do that."

"And that's the last time I'm gonna make that mistake," Jesse replies. "Say good night, girls."

Jesse pulls out an amulet, and with it, he knocks out Sarah and Erica. The last thing they remember is Jesse's smug look as they fall to the ground.

 **Ethan's P.O.V.**

Where the hell is Sarah? She should've been here an hour ago, with all the goods.

I check my watch once more. Yup, 10:02 pm. I'm starting to worry about Sarah. What if Jesse kidnapped her?

"Yo, you alright, E?"

I turn around to find Benny looking at the stars.

"Honestly? I'm just worried," I admit, sighing. "Sarah should've been back by now."

"You're right," Benny says. "But I'm sure she can hold her own."

"True, but what if Jesse's got her?" I ask, frowning. "None of us are strong enough to fight Jesse alone."

"Look, if she doesn't come back in half an hour, then we'll go look for her," Benny suggests. "Cameron has a pick-up truck, and he can help us look for Sarah."

"Alright," I reply. "Oh, and Benny, do you mind if you keep watch? It may be just me being paranoid, but I think someone or something may be watching us."

"Sure," Benny says.

"Thanks," I reply, smiling.

I can only hope that Sarah's okay.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Ugh, my head," Sarah groans.

"Sarah, you alright?" asks a whispery voice.

"Huh? Who's there?" Sarah asks.

"It's me, Erica," the voice responds. Almost immediately after she replied, Erica crawled out of the shadows.

"What happened?" questions Sarah.

"From what I remember, we took out Jesse's thugs, then he pulled out an amulet. I think it was enchanted or something, and it knocked us out. It's still a bit fuzzy though," Erica answers. "Worst of all, Jesse ruined my designer jacket. Not cool!"

"Erica, now's not the time to worry about fashion and your clothes. We need to get out of here as fast as we can, before Jesse uses us as bait, or worse!"

"Okay, okay," groans Erica. "But how do we escape?"

"I'm not sure just yet," Sarah admits. "I just wish Ethan was here."

Even though the last part was whispered, Erica still heard it.

"Why, so you can cuddle with him?" Erica jokes.

"What?! No!" replies Sarah.

"Then why?" Erica asks.

"Because he's the brains of the group, and he could probably get us out of here faster than Benny and Rory together," Sarah answers. "Okay, and maybe a tad bit of what you suspected.

"I knew it!" snorts Erica. "I knew it from the beginning! Omg, I so told you! What do you even see in that dork?"

Sarah just sighs and ignores the question while looking around the cage. From what she could see, their prison was a simple iron cage, not unlike the one Ethan owns.

Upon seeing the cage door, she attempts to open it, but to her dismay, it won't budge. Normally, with her super-human strength and all, she could do a lot of things that only a body builder could do. However, the cage must have been enchanted by Jesse or one of his minions, so that the girls couldn't escape.

"Ugh," Sarah groans. "How are we going to get out of here? The most obvious exit has been enchanted, and we don't seem to have many other options."

"Have you tried prying the bars apart?" Erica suggests, shrugging.

"Hmm, not a bad idea," Sarah says. "But I need you to help me with this."

"Fine," Erica answers, sighing.

The two girls get into position, and start pulling as hard as they can. Not long after, the bars have been bent so that there's a decent sized gap between them.

"Nice. Seems like Jesse's not as smart as he thinks he is," Sarah says. Smirking, she crawls out and, after taking a quick glance around, helps the taller vampire slip between the cage bars.

"Let's get going before Jesse finds out," says Erica.

"But where do we go? This structure might be underground for all we know. Haven't you noticed that we're not in the middle of a random field?" Sarah questions.

"Yeah, I noticed. But still, it might be better if we make a run for it instead of waiting for Jesse to come here," Erica replies. "And seriously, why does that idiot keep underestimating us? Then again, I shouldn't be complaining, since it makes it easier to beat him."

Shrugging, Sarah just continues to search for a way out of the room.

Soon enough, the two girls find a hallway, thanks to their night vision. Unfortunately for them, the hallway goes three different ways, with no indication of which way leads towards the exit. The one on the left seemed to go on forever, and mysterious writing lined the walls. The middle hallway had blood spatters all over it, and branched off into two different paths. The final hallway was twisted, so Sarah and Erica couldn't tell what was further down it.

Erica swore in frustration, while Sarah ventured down the twisty hallway.

"Erica!" Sarah exclaims. "I think this is the way out!"

"How do you know?" Erica questions. "It could be a trap for all we know."

"Well, it seems to be our best option for now," Sarah replies. "Besides, it's kinda obvious that it's the way out. See?"

Sarah points to a door, similar to those emergency exit doors found in office buildings and other similar structures.

"Alright," Erica says. "But you're going first. If something jumps out from behind that door, I'd rather not be the one that it mangles."

"Fine," groans Sarah.

Sighing, she carefully walks over to the door and gently pushes it open. Seeing that nothing jumps out at Sarah, Erica walks over.

"What's out there?" asks Erica.

"Freedom," Sarah answers, smiling. "We're getting out of here!"

And with that, the two girls rush out of the building, only to get trapped by a cage that pops up from the ground.

"Crap," Erica mutters. "Just when we thought we were free, we find ourselves in yet another cage!"

"Heheheh. Well, looks like we've got two escapees," says a deep voice.

In front of the cage stood a man dressed in a dark trench coat and even darker coloured pants and shirt.

"Jesse," Sarah growls.

"Who else would it be?" the vampire asks, grinning maniacally.

"Someone's gone to Crazy Town," Erica mutters. Sarah snickers in response.

"Oh, so you think it's funny that I'm a bit crazy, eh?" Jesse muses. "Well, I may be crazy, but, as you've learned from before, I'm just as psychotic as I am crazy. Oh, and as a side note, I'm not crazy. I'm just plain evil."

That seemed to scare the girls.

"Scared, are we?" taunts Jesse, seeing their sudden rigged state.

Erica and Sarah share a worried glance.

"Oh, don't you worry you two. I've got something planned for you both," Jesse says.

As if by magic (which it probably is), the cage disappears, and two burly men grab the two vampire girls.

"Let us go!" Sarah demands.

"Hmm. How 'bout, mm, nope," Jesse says, before chuckling evilly. "Take these two to the sacrificial pit. Do not hurt them. I need them alive if we want Ethan and his friends dead."

"Yes, sir!" the two men say simultaneously.

*Meanwhile*

"Hey, Ethan?"

"What is it, Benny?" asks the seer. He sits up from his position on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"Sarah isn't back yet, and it's been more than an hour," Benny says with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Benny!" exclaims Ethan.

"What? I told you, didn't I?"

"You did, but I asked you to let me know if they didn't return in half an hour!" complains Ethan. "It's been exactly one hour and twenty two minutes since I asked you. Seriously, Benny, would it hurt to do a better job of keeping track of time?"

By now, Benny was thoroughly embarrassed and slightly shamed. He knew how organised and precise Ethan is with things, and, being his best friend, he knew that he got scared, angry and frustrated when someone close to him was hurt.

"Look, E, I'm sorry," Benny says to the distraught seer. "But you have to understand that I'm not the most organized person. Hell, I'd be looking through my shirt drawer and I'd find my school notes from a few months ago. I may be part supernatural, but I'm still human. I make mistakes as well."

Ethan was silent after that. He wouldn't look up to meet the spell master's gaze.

"Ethan?"

"…"

"Look, I'll give you ten minutes to think this over, then I'll come back, okay?" Benny suggests, before starting walk out of the room.

"Thank you, Benny."

The spell master turns around, seeing Ethan sitting on the couch with a small smile dancing across his lips.

"Don't worry about it, E," Benny replies. "I know that you'd do the same for me. It's part of why we're best friends. We're there for each other when we need help, and we have each other's backs, no matter the circumstance."

"Now, I'm gonna leave you be for now, alright? Just take the time to calm down and think," Benny says, softly smiling.

"Okay, and, once again, thanks," Ethan replies.

"No problem, E."

Benny turns towards the door and leaves.

"Sarah, wherever you are, please be okay," prays the seer.

 **Sarah's P.O.V.**

Ugh… Where the hell am I?

I take a quick glance around, and from what I can see, I'm tied down on one of those demonic star things. Crap, this doesn't look to good for me. And where's Erica?

"Ah, Sarah, you're finally awake!"

Who the hell was that?

Suddenly, a familiar figure is standing above me, smirking.

"Jesse," I growl.

"The one and only," he replies, still smirking. My god, I really just want to wipe that smirk of this ignorant jerk's face. He drives me insane to no end!

"Let me go!" I demand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," he answers. "Not yet, at least."

What he mean by that? I'll ask him later, if there is one. Right now, I'm a bit concerned about Erica.

"Where's Erica, and what did you do to her, you freak!" I question.

"You'll find out soon, as you'll be joining her in the ranks of my army!" he says. Ugh. I really hate this guy!

"Can't you just give me a straight answer for once?" I ask as I struggle against the bindings.

"I would, but it's more amusing to see your response when the same thing happens to you," Jesse answers.

He turns around and nods to another man in the corner of the room. He pulls out a spell book, and starts chanting something. What are they doing to me?!

"I'll see you when you're done. Enjoy the transformation," Jesse says, smirking. "At first, it'll feel weird, but you'll get used to it over time."

He turns around and leaves. I suddenly find myself screaming at the searing pain. It hurts so badly, I just wish this was over…

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"How long will this take?"

"Not long, dear Erica."

Jesse and Erica are sitting in a room, watching Sarah screaming and crying out in pain.

"Mine was quicker," Erica says, her eyes not straying from the screen.

"That's because you submitted to the darkness, rather than resist," Jesse says. "If she continues to resist, then we will use even stronger magic against her. It's only a matter of time."

"It's only a matter of time…"

 **Ethan's P.O.V.**

Grr… Ugh… My head hurts… Wait, what happened? I must have fallen asleep.

Suddenly, I hear some shuffling coming from my left.

"E, you okay?" Benny asks as he walks into the room.

I'm lying on the couch, clutching my head in pain.

"Not really," I say. "I've got one hell of a headache."

Suddenly, I'm thrown into a vision. I see Sarah and Erica, standing over the burning remains of Cameron and Claire's mansion. But they look… different. More demonic, like they've been fused with a demon. What happened to the two of them?

Then, Jesse's standing over the corpse of someone, smiling as he chants a spell. Soon, the dead body rises from the ground. That was all I saw before coming back to reality.

"E, what was that? Did you just have another vision?" questions Benny, a look of concern on his face.

I sit there, shaking for a little bit before responding.

"I think I did," I reply. "And from what I saw, Sarah and Erica are in trouble. They need our help. And if we can't help them, then the world is doomed."

 **A/N: Things are really getting intense! Who will win, Jesse and his minions, or Team V? And what's going to happen to Sarah? Find out in the next chapter! Aquarium Master, signing out!**


	7. The Rescue Mission, Part 1

**A/N: Guess who is back? Yeah, me! Sorry about the slow update schedule, I've been procrastinating. I've been having trouble writing this story, and I fear this may not be as good as my last chapters. However, there is good news! Now that it's summer, I've got a lot of free time on my hands, so I'm going to (hopefully) get another chapter out by mid-August, and maybe another mid-September. Hopefully. Anyways, on to the reviews!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice: I'm glad that I managed to do that. This chapter hopefully will do the same.**

 **MBAV fan66: Here's the chapter! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last one. And if you thought things were bad in chapter 6, things are only getting worse now.**

 **That's it for reviews. As well, I'd like to thank everyone who's read my story and put up with my terrible update habits. Anyways, onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

Screams of pain cut though the silence of an abandoned building South of Whitechapel. Screams turned to sobs, then back to screams.

"Please, make it stop…"

Chained down in the centre of a demonic circle set in one of the rooms lay Sarah. To Jesse, she's an important part of his plan to take over the world. If this process fails, then he could be in a bit of trouble.

"Please," Sarah begs. "Make it stop…"

Alas, not a soul responds, for no others are in the room.

She screams out again. Normally, Sarah was a fighter, the kind that would fight to the end. But this, whatever it is, is too painful for even a fully-fledged vampire to endure.

As the pain eases away, she makes an attempt to break the chains, but to no avail.

"Please, just let me go…"

*Meanwhile*

In another room, Jesse and his new minion, Erica, were sitting in office chairs, watching the ordeal. Erica has a neutral expression, while Jesse is grinning madly.

"This is almost over, Sarah," Jesse says, continuing to grin. "Don't you worry. The spell will corrupt you soon enough."

 **Benny's P.O.V.**

"Eat that, Rory! Hail the power of the plants!"

"Aw come on, I wanted to play as the plants," Rory whines. "And since when did you not want to play zombies? I've noticed that you don't play as the zombies at all since a couple months before we graduated into tenth grade."

"I never ever, ever want to play as the zombies ever since I became one of them," I answer, shivering at the thought of that memory. Even now, I still get the occasional nightmare from it.

"Really, Benny? Plants Versus Zombies now, when the girls need us? I told you what I saw from that vision, and all you're doing is sitting there playing video games?"

Rory, Cameron and I turn to see Ethan standing in the door way. He's armed with various vampire killing gadgets, and from what I can see, I think he created a few new ones.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asks. "I'm sure they're fine."

"No they're not. I just had a vision not even twenty minutes ago. From what I can tell, Jesse's trying to possess Sarah and Erica with some sort of demon or spirit, and use them against us, or any other potential threats to his plan," Ethan says. "We need to help them."

"E, how do you even know where they are?" I ask.

"I have a vague idea of where they are, but I'm gonna need you to help me narrow things down," he responds. "Do you have any locating spells?"

I flip through my spell book, muttering the names a few spells that I might find useful later.

"Ah, finally, here it is," I say after a few moments. "Directional trahere, or directional pull, in English. This spell shall give a slight pull in the direction of the person that the user is thinking about the strongest at the given time."

"Perfect," Ethan says, a grim expression suddenly making its way on to face. "We should hurry, because we don't know how much time we have left. The sooner we leave, the better the chances are of saving Sarah and Erica. Let's get going before Jesse can cause any more harm!"

 **Jesse's P.O.V.**

 _Tap, tap, tap._ Hmm… which of my minions could that be?

A pale teenager walks into my office, his expression neutral.

"Isaac, is there something you need?"

"The bait is ready, and the targets are on their way here, sir," he responds.

"Good, Isaac," I say, smiling slightly. "Pack up all of the equipment. We're moving bases."

"Yes, sir," he says.

"Oh, and one last thing: make sure the hell hounds are ready, and that Sam has the spells memorized," I say.

"On it, sir," he replies before leaving.

"Pitiful human fools. They should've quit while they had the chance."

 **Cameron's P.O.V.**

As I load all the equipment into the back of the truck, Ethan comes up to me with a list and two silver gloves.

"Okay, let's check over the list and see if we got everything," Ethan says, holding the list up so that we can look at both it and the equipment. "Wooden stakes and the stake-o-matic?"

"Check," I say.

"Holy water balloons and holy water guns?"

"Check."

"Silver knives, courtesy of Benny's grandma?"

"Mm hmm."

"Cross?"

"Got it."

"Nerf guns with stake-tipped ammo?"

"Yup."

"Magic bombs?"

"Check."

"Splinter-shooting shotgun?"

"Yeah, we have it," I say. Wait, did he say shotgun? "Hold on, since when did you have a shotgun?"

"I built it when you guys were playing PVZ Garden Warfare, using parts of my grandfather's hunting shotgun to help create it," he answers. "Oh, and while I was at it, I refurbished my grandfather's old crossbow and made you these."

He tosses me the pair of silver plated gloves. Inspecting them, I realize that they're a bit big for me, and that the tips of the fingers are sharpened, like they're claw covers.

"They're gloves for when you turn into a werewolf. The silver plating is for protection, and the claws, well, I think you can figure that out yourself. Also, there's an anti-demon symbol carved into the back of it, just for safety reasons."

"Alright," I say. "I think we have everything we need. I never thought you'd be good with engineering and repairing things."

"Yeah, well, with the discovery of the supernatural, sometimes, you learn that some skills will really help you out. Turns out, I'm actually good at building and repairing things," Ethan replies, pulling a tarp over the gear before strapping it down. "Anyways, let's get Rory and Benny, and be on our way."

As Ethan goes off to find the two, I jump into the driver's seat of my pickup. As I pull out my phone, I hear the door to the front passenger seat open. I look over to find Claire sitting in shotgun, feet on the dash board.

"Nice to see that you're joining us," I say to my cousin, smirking.

Seeing that she's not responding, I turn my head to face her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's too late. Sarah and Erica have already been turned evil, and Jesse's minions have somehow summoned two hell hounds," Claire answers, looking me in the eye.

"But can't we at least try and stop them before they get away?" I question, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, did you say hell hounds?"

"Yeah, I did. And I think it would be better if you didn't," she replies.

"If we didn't what?"

Claire and I look out the side window, and standing there with his arms crossed is Ethan, with Benny and Rory behind him.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us, Claire?" Ethan asks.

"Look, I know you're not going to like this any more than I do, but I think it'd be best if you didn't we didn't go try and rescue Sarah and Erica. They've already been possessed, so we can't save them, at least, not yet," Claire says, getting out of the truck.

"Wait," Benny interrupts. "I have an anti-possession spell that works if the target has been possessed for less than twelve hours. And if that doesn't work, then we could always use the demon vacuum that we created when Sarah got possessed last year."

"Alright," Claire sighs, raising her hands in defeat. "Be my guest, but be warned: Jesse has two hellhound at the ready, and he won't be afraid to unleash Sarah and Erica on you."

"We're willing to take the risk," Ethan says.

"Okay then."

Claire turns to face me.

"You know that I can't go with you, either wise Jesse will know that I'm a traitor," she says to me.

"I know," I say.

"You better come back alive," Claire says, smirking. "I don't want grandma and grandpa chewing me out about you getting killed."

"I won't," I say. "Promise."

"Well then," Benny says, smiling. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"We'll see you later, Claire," Ethan says, grabbing a crossbow and a quiver of arrows. "That is, if we don't get ourselves killed."

With that, Ethan, Benny and Rory climb into the truck, with Benny riding shotgun.

"So, Ethan," I start. "Where exactly is this place?"

"I don't exactly know where this base of theirs is, but Benny has a spell that we can use to find the girls," Ethan says. "Benny, location spell, please."

"One spell to find super-hot chicks, coming right up," Benny says, his trademark grin plastered to his face. "Quodammodo domini ostende mihi viam in qua sunt amici!"

After a few moments of silence, Rory pipes up.

"Did it work?"

"I think so," Benny says. "I'm feeling a slight tug towards the south."

"Then that's where we go," I say. "Alright, Benny, let me know where to go."

"Okay. Just continue down this road, and then turn once you go past the grocery store," Benny says.

About half an hour later, we approach a forest, not far south from Whitechapel. It gives off an eerie aura, one so creepy that even I get chills. And I'm not as much of a scaredy-cat as these guys!

While I'm busy driving, the others are looking around fearfully. I can sense their unease. Anything could just jump out from the shadows and attack us.

"Um, guys?" Rory suddenly says.

"What, Rory? If you want to get out and ditch us, be my guest," I say as I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm not gonna ditch you guys," Rory says. "I'm just wondering if any of you guys brought any weapons with you into the car."

"I have two silver knives," Ethan says. "I've also got a holy water pistol. I put the crossbow in the back, so I can't give it to you. Benny?"

"Just my spell book," replies the spell master.

"I've got some silver gloves, but they're useless unless I'm in werewolf form," I say, holding up the pair of gloves that Ethan made for me. "Why are you asking?"

"I just want to make sure we have some gear, in case we get attacked by some giant creepy mutant," Rory says. "But if we did get attacked by a giant mutant that would be pretty cool. Imagine it firing lasers from its eyes, and smashing trees to tiny little bits with robotic arms!"

Sighing, I tune him out, choosing to focus on the road that lay ahead rather than listen to Rory rambling on about robot mutants.

I continue to drive down the worn and overgrown path. Suddenly, something falls from the treetops and lands on the hood of my car. Ethan jumps back in shock, Benny screams, and Rory, well, he did what you'd expect him to do: shriek like a little girl. As for me, I just let loose a string of swears.

"What the heck?" Benny asks, looking around like he was expecting something to just pop out and give us a double scare.

Against my better judgement, I put my gloves on and step out of the car. Ethan and Benny got out as well, while Rory stays in the car.

Ethan looks at the thing that landed on the hood of my truck. As he examines it, I assess the damage done to my car. Let's see… A relatively large dent is now placed into my car. Perfect. Just freakin' perfect. This is gonna cost quite a bit.

"Oh, geez."

I look up to see Ethan inspecting the thing. He must have moved it off the hood with Benny's help.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I move over to take a better look at it. When I stand next to Ethan, I quickly realize what had disturbed him.

"Yeah," Benny says as he looks up.

"It's a dead body," Ethan finishes. "See how pale he is? That's due to a lack of blood. Looks like whoever this was spent his last moments being turned into a snack by Jesse and his minions."

That's probably got to be one of the worst ways to die. Imagine it: feeling the life slowly getting drained out of you, until all that remains is an empty shell.

Ethan sighs, looking away in sadness. After a few moments, he turns back to face us. Ethan looks us each in eye, a serious expression having made its way across his face.

"I'm not sure about you guys, but I won't stand for this. Jesse and his followers must die," Ethan declares. "He is pure evil, and I'm not about to let him destroy Whitechapel and everything I love. Now, are you guys going to stand with me, to protect Canada from this evil? Are you willing to lay your life on the line to prevent the loss of many innocent lives? Are you brave enough to fight the things in the dark that gave us nightmares as kids? Are you courageous enough to look death in the eye, knowing that your life can be snuffed out as easily as the fire of a candle?"

"Ethan, I will stand by your side till the day I die. I know you'd do just as much for me," Benny says.

Both boys turn to me, awaiting my answer.

"I may not know you as well as Benny or Rory, and I'm not psychic like Claire, but I can see that you have good intentions. I will work with you to bring down this network of evil," I say, crossing my arms. "And I can also say that Claire would feel the same. She'd not hesitate to join your cause and take down Jesse."

"Thank you. I'm glad to have you people fighting with me," Ethan says. "I know we aren't the heroes that people expect to save the day, but we can still make a difference, no matter how small. Jesse must be stopped, or we risk losing Whitechapel and everything we know and love. Cameron, start the truck. Let's go and save the girls."

 **? P.O.V.**

I'm sitting in the security office of the mostly abandoned base, watching the feed from the security cameras. I pay close attention to the screen showing a truck driving down the forest path and towards our base.

Hmm, those pitiful human fools have finally arrived. Let's see if they can defeat the hounds of hell. This should be interesting.

"Nick! Get over here!" I shout.

A teenager in a grey hoodie walks into the office, hands in his pockets, headphones around his neck.

"What is it, sir?" asks Nick.

"The seer and his friends have arrived. Get the hellhounds ready," I answer.

"Yes, sir!" he chants, before turning to leave.

"Oh, one more thing," I say. "Just as a counter measure, make sure that Sarah and Erica are armed and ready. If these supposed 'heroes' defeat the hell hounds, let the girls loose on them. It'd be a lot more entertaining to have them fight some of their closest friends."

"On it, sir," Nick says, leaving.

Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this. I can't wait to see these puny losers get ripped to bloody shreds!

 **Erica's P.O.V.**

Ugh… I'm so bored. When do I get to destroy and burn down the geeks' houses? I can just imagine the fear on their puny little faces. Oh, what I wouldn't give to scare the shi-

"Ladies, get ready. Sam wants you to get ready, just in case the seer and his friends defeat the hell hounds," says a voice.

I look up to see a teenager, Nick, I think it was, standing in the doorway.

"Thank god," I say, sighing afterwards. "I need something to do. I'm really bored."

"And killing those nerds is the perfect opportunity to test out our new powers before turning on the town," Sarah throws in.

"Remember, there's still a chance that you won't get to fight them," Nick says.

"Meh, it's better than doing nothing. Let's get going," I say.

Sarah and I follow Nick to the equipment stash. As we're walking along, I notice Sarah frowning.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I lightly bump her in the shoulder. "Don't worry about anything. By the time this is over, you'll be enjoying life, rather than lumbering around the Underworld."

"I get that," Sarah says. "But part of me wonders if we're doing the right thing. And I don't really want to kill the seer. He's… I… I'm not sure what it is, but I just don't want to kill him."

"Ugh. Sarah, stop listening to the good side of you. You're evil! You're a twisted and hot vampire chick! You don't fall for geeky little nerds, you fall for the buff bad guys!" I say, shaking her a little.

"You're right. It's stupid. My good side is getting to me. I should probably talk to Jesse about that," she responds. "Oh, and I heard that he has a spell that can steal the powers of a demon. If we do a really good job of killing those dweebs, maybe we can get those demon powers!"

"Not bad, Sarah. Not bad at all," I say, grinning maliciously. "Now, let's go kill some dorks."

 **Benny's P.O.V.**

Cameron continues to drive his now dented truck down the worn forest path. Nothing happens so I slowly start to relax. Of course, the moment I think ' _Hey, maybe things are slowly starting to go our way,_ ' everything goes to hell. And you want to know how? I'll give you a hint: hell hounds. Figured it out? No? Okay, never mind. But here's what happens.

We're driving, and slowly, we start to see the building where Erica and Sarah are. I get out of the truck and head to the trunk to arm myself. I manage to grab a pouch filled with garlic bombs when Rory suddenly starts screaming in panic.

"What now, Rory?" I ask, turning around. "If it's a demon squirrel, then you're probably seeing thi- holy crap! What is that?!"

On this side of the truck, some giant demon dog is slowly approaching us, growling evilly. I look over my shoulder to see another demon dog making its way towards Ethan and Cameron.

Rory starts shaking me, and I look forwards.

"Crap."

I barely managing to leap out of the way before the dog slams into the truck. I hear Cam swear in the background before angrily shouting about repairing his truck.

The demon dog starts advancing towards me. Well, I'm screwed. Just as it's about pounce, I hear Rory shout, "Hey, you dumb mutt!"

The canine turns its head, and its expression goes from mad to furious.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, moron!" he says. "Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?!"

While it's busy with Rory and his insults, I scramble to my feet. I pull out my spell book, mutter a few words in Latin and a searing ray of white light blasts from my hand, vaporizing the demon dog and sending it back to wherever the hell it came from.

"Ah!"

Rory and I run over to the left side of the truck, only to find Cameron dodging a cone of fire.

"The thing breathes fire?! What?!" Rory exclaims. "That's so cool!"

"Rory!" I shout. "Not the time to geek out about what the dog can and can't do! Kill dog now, geek out later!"

I start chanting the spell, but the mutt launches itself at Ethan, knocking him down. It grabs Ethan's arm with its jaws, quickly dragging him into the forest.

"NOOO! HELP!" Ethan screams, trying his best to wrestle free from the dog's grip.

"I'm coming, Ethan!" I shout in response as I start running after him.

"Benny, don't," Cameron says, putting an arm in front of me, holding me back.

"What? No!" I argue. "Do you think I'm just going to let that thing take my best friend!? Do you?!"

"It's not safe to go into the forest alone. Especially not without a way out," Rory says. "You'll be lost for who knows how long?"

"And, once the dog is done with Ethan, he'll kill you next," Cameron adds. "Besides, Ethan died for a good cause, one that he truly believed in. He'd not want you to waste your time trying to save him. He want you to go save the innocent lives of the citizens of Whitechapel, and all of Canada, for that matter. Now, we need to go before it's too late to save Sarah and Erica."

"No…" is all I can manage. I suddenly start crying, saddened by the loss of my closest friend. "NO!"

 **A/N: things have just got worse for the gang. Ethan's dead, Sarah and Erica are corrupted, and Whitechapel is doomed. What next? Will Benny, Rory and Cameron prevail? But how will they do so without Ethan? Until next time, my faithful readers. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. The Rescue Mission, Part 2

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaand I'm back! You might not recognize me. I'm The Aquarium Master under a new pen name. Some of you may recognize me from different community games. Maybe, maybe not. Anyways, I apologize for the lack of content. I've been heavily procrastinating. That, and I had no inspiration or motivation for the time in between these chapters. Enough of that. Now onto the reviews!**

 **WyldeHeart: Please don't kill me! If you do, no more story for you!**

 **MBAV fan66: Yeah… Ethan's dead… but we must move on. The hell hound might be like a puppy. Just imagine it: a teenager walking down a street with a dog from Hell by his side. I can't help but smile at that thought. As for Sarah, she might be able to overcome that spell. But, how long will that take?**

 **That's all for reviews. Where the hell did my nonexistent fan base go? Oh, wait… they're nonexistent. Right. Anyways, thank you guys so much for the support. Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The rest of the drive went by in silence. Benny was softly crying, still grieving over Ethan's death. Rory was gazing out the window, and Cameron was focusing on the road.

After a few minutes, the road begins to open up into an abandoned parking lot.

"Well, this is it," Cameron mutters.

"Come on, Benny, get out of the car," Rory says, getting out of the car.

Said spell master just ignores them.

"Fine, be that way," Rory says. "We'll leave you be. Keep an eye on the truck while you're at it."

"Are you nuts!?" Cameron whispers. "We can't just leave him alone, especially not in the state he's in! Once we enter the building, we lose sight of Benny, and with us gone, the vampires can swoop in and do whatever they want to him! He'll be completely defenseless!"

"So what do we do?" Rory asks. "Wait, I've got an idea!"

"You've got an idea? That's new," Cameron jokes.

"Hey, I'm a genius! Everyone says so!" exclaims Rory.

Raising an eyebrow, Cameron says, "Really? Who. Give me the entire list of names."

"Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Erica," Rory lists, counting them off on his fingers. "All the jocks at school, Jesse, his minions, my cousins, and pretty much everyone else."

"You've never heard of sarcasm, have you?" Cameron asks, face palming.

"No," Rory answers, a confused expression on his face. "What's that?"

"Never mind," replies Cameron. "And forget your plan. I have a better one."

Sighing, Cameron walks over to the front passenger door of his truck and opens it.

"Benny, you get your butt out of the truck right now," Cameron demands.

"Or what?" Benny asks, turning away before sighing.

"Or this," Cameron says.

Suddenly, Cameron starts shaking violently. Fur quickly spreads over his skin, covering his entire body. Nails change to claws, teeth change to fangs, and his nose changes to a snout. His bones crack and morph. Muscles adapt to the sudden change. After shaking his head, Cameron tilts his head to the sky and lets out a fierce howl. The transformation was complete.

Benny's eyes went wide, and he did what almost anyone would do in this situation: he screamed.

"AAAAH!" Benny shrieks, cowering in fear.

Growling, Cameron grabs the spell master by the leg and yanks him out of the truck, with Benny continuously shrieking.

A moment later, Cameron goes back to normal. The teenager straightens himself, brushing the dust and fur off of himself.

"Umm, dude? Why aren't your clothes completely shredded?" Rory asks.

"Ever heard of a thing called magic?" Cameron asks as he pulls Benny to his feet.

"Yeah, why?" Rory answers.

Face palming, Cameron replies, "I used magic to enchant my clothes. The magic prevents them from getting damaged, stained, or wet. Technically, I never need to wash my clothes, although they do tend to smell after a while."

"Oh, okay," Rory says.

"Come on, let's get moving," Cameron says. He then turns around and says, "Get moving, spell master."

Benny grumbles, and follows Cameron and Rory into the factory.

 **Sarah's P.O.V.**

Finally. They've entered. Now things are going to get interesting.

Wait. Aren't I on the geeks' side? No, I'm in league with Jesse. But, didn't I work with them? I even… no. I cannot. I will not. I'm no longer one of them. I'm one of the bad guys.

But this constant bicker with myself is starting to get to me. These mental arguments are leaving me questioning whether I'm doing the right thing. Is this really what I'm supposed to do?

I think I'm gonna have to go back to Jesse's spell master friend to increase the intensity of the evil spell. I need to get the good side out of me!

"Sarah, come on."

Looking up from the floor, I see Erica, standing in the doorway, crossing her arms.

"What?" I ask, frowning.

"Jesse sent us a message: confront the nerds face to face, but stall things to make their death painfully slow. He wants them to see what will happen to this town in their last moments," she replies. "This should be entertaining."

"Well, it's not like I have anything else to do," I say. "Plus, it's not like I can defy Jesse's orders without some sort of punishment."

"Yeah," Erica says.

I get up to follow her. As I do, an idea starts to form.

"Hey, Erica. You know what?" I say, smiling deviously.

"What's on your mind?" asks Erica.

"Before we kill those nerds, let's torture them by killing Ethan in front of them," I suggest. "They've already lost him once, and it's gonna hurt a lot more when they lose him again."

"That's not a bad idea," Erica replies. After thinking for a moment, she adds, "Why the hell not?"

"Great," I say. "I'll go get him."

I head off to go get the nerd. Erica, meanwhile, has to go tell Sam, the guy who's in charge here, about our plan.

This building is like a maze; you could easily get lost in here if you didn't know your way around. Luckily, Erica and I got a quick tour of the base, so we know where to go.

Being alone gives me time to think, and I don't really enjoy it. I'm constantly wondering whether or not I should be evil or good. This is getting so infuriating! I can't stand this. It's like I'm suffering from schizophrenia, and trust me, this isn't the first time this has happened.

A few minutes later, I finally arrive at my destination. Sighing, I push the door forward and step into the room. There he is. Ethan.

When I think of his name, my thoughts start getting even more jumbled up. Once again, the mental argument starts up, only much harder to stop.

I clutch my head, hissing in pain. Suddenly, a voice draws me out of my thoughts.

"Sarah?"

Looking up, I see Ethan, chained to the wall, a confused look decorating his face.

"What happened to you?" he asks. "What did they do to you?"

"They helped me," I answer. "They fixed me, helped me realize my true potential. They showed me what I was meant to be. I'm no longer one of you guys."

"Sarah, this isn't you," Ethan says, struggling to break free of the shackles. "You're kind, brave, and strong. You aren't evil, you're good. You are one of us. Please, don't do this. I'm begging you, Sarah."

"SHUT UP!" I shout as I slam my fist into a wall. "Enough of this, before I drain every last drop of blood out of your body!"

At that, he stops talking.

"Here's what's going to happen: you're going to stand up, and I'm going to disconnect the chains from the wall," I say.

"Thank god, Sarah," he says.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" I yell, growling. "Anyways, after I unchain you, you're going to follow me to the entrance of the base, where I'm gonna kill you in front of your friends. Got it?"

"Yup," Ethan replies. "I got it."

He stands up, and I take off his shackles. He rubs his wrists, letting out a sigh of relief.

I push him forward, saying, "Get a move on, geek!"

He silently obeys, and starts walking. Suddenly, he stops.

"Uh, which way am I supposed to go?" Ethan asks, looking down both ends of the hallway.

"Left," I answer.

We continue towards our destination. A few minutes later, we almost make it to the entrance. Erica and Sam should just be around the corner.

Suddenly, Ethan dashes to the right. Dang it! That idiot's trying to make an escape attempt! He's not gonna escape on my watch!

I run after him, swearing madly. Just as I'm about to grab him, he turns left, and I slam into a wall. Hard.

Ow… that hurt.

Ignoring the pain, I turn and continue after him. I quickly reach him, and when I do, I tackle him.

He screams, struggling to get free. I hiss, and that shuts him up.

Frustrated and angry, I say, "Next time you do something like that, I won't hesitate to snap your neck and show your corpse to your friends."

"Okay," Ethan says nervously.

I pull him up. We continue walking, and soon, Erica and Sam come into view.

"Hey, guys," I say.

They turn around to see me walk up to them, Ethan in front of me.

"Hey, Sarah," Erica greets, smiling. "And look who's here! It's Ethan, the stupid little dork."

"Sarah, I see you've brought the nerd," Sam says as he examines Ethan. "Alright, the others should be entering in about five, four, three, two, one…"

Right on cue, Cameron, Benny and Rory stroll through the door. The trio sees us, and they stop.

"Well, look what we have here: two geeks and a dog! You nerds shouldn't bring your pets into the house," taunts Sam. Cameron growls in response.

Benny's eyes scan over each of us, before they land on Ethan.

"E!" Benny gasps, raising his holy water pistol.

Cameron and Rory also raise their weapons. Sam pulls out his spell book, while Erica gets into a fighting stance.

"If any of you nerds shoot, then I'll break your friend's neck!" I say as I grab Ethan and pull him back.

Benny turns so that his gun is aimed at me.

"Benny!" Ethan shouts. "Don't do it! Sure, she's evil, but that's because of a spell. Don't shoot!"

"Shut up!" I growl, pulling Ethan closer. My fangs pop out, and I add, "You know what? I've changed my mind. Instead of breaking his neck, I'm gonna suck him dry. That way, you can watch as life slowly drains out of him."

I can see Benny's aim waver. Sighing in a frustrated manner, he aims the gun at Sam.

"Return our friends back to normal, or I'll spray you with holy water!" shouts Benny.

"Silly mortal. I'm not scared of that little squirt gun," Sam says, smiling. "Besides, holy water can't kill a vampire. You should know that."

"Yeah, I know that," Benny replies. "But I also know this: while holy water can't kill a vampire, it still hurts when they get sprayed by it. And from what Sarah told me, it hurts like hell. So, have a drink!"

Benny sprays Sam, smiling victoriously. The vampire lets loose a blood-curdling scream of pain, dropping his spell book. I curse, then knock Ethan unconscious before rushing forward to deal with Cameron.

"Sarah, back off," Cameron says as he slips some silver gloves on. "I don't want to fight you."

"Too bad," I respond. "You're going to get a fight, whether you want it or not."

"Come on, Sarah," Cameron pleads. "This isn't right! Think about it! Ethan's correct: you're under a spell. Snap out of it!"

"Shut up!" I shout. "It's easier to rip you to shreds when you aren't to convince me that I'm a good guy!"

Hissing, I lunge at Cameron, trying to punch him. He leaps backwards, then dashes at me, fists raised. I run at him as well. I throw a hook punch at his face, but he ducks under it and tackles me.

Pinning my arms above my head, Cameron says, "Stop it, Sarah! Fight back against the spell!"

"Not gonna happen," I reply, kicking him in the chest.

He goes flying back, crashing into a wall. I rush at him, and start hammering him with punches. In an attempt to defend himself, Cameron raises his arms. Then, he throws his arms forward, grabbing my sides. He picks me up and slams me into ground. I groan in pain.

"Wait here," Cameron orders. He pulls a length of rope from his pocket and ties me up before going to help Benny and Rory.

I watch as Sam blasts Rory off his feet with some sort of spell. Before Sam can blast Benny, Cameron tackles him. I watch the struggle, but I'm slowly losing consciousness. I must have been hit harder than I thought. The last thing I see is Erica punting Benny across the room. Then it all fades to black.

 **Rory's P.O.V.**

Wow, that was awesome. We just kicked the baddies' butts!

Benny stumbles over to us, wheezing.

"Geez. Erica sure can kick!" he exclaims, coughing. "Speaking of Erica, what happened to her? I didn't see."

"She managed to escape, taking Sarah with her," Cameron explains. "Fortunately for us, they left Sam behind."

Cameron suddenly whirls around and grabs Sam by his shirt collar.

"Where is Jesse?" Cameron asks.

"As if I'd tell you," replies Sam.

"You know, I enjoy many things," Cameron says, letting go of Sam. He starts pacing around the hallway.

"Ripping vampires limb from limb after dousing them in holy water is gonna make its way on to my list of fun activities if you don't start talking," growls Cameron.

I'm disturbed. That is incredibly disgusting, evil, and gory! Did I mention disgusting?

Benny nudges me.

"What's wrong?" he whispers.

"Not much. I just find that really, really, really, really, really, rea-"

"I get the point, Rory," Benny says. "You're extremely disgusted by what Cam said or something. Whatever, nothing new. Right?"

"Yeah," I say. "I don't even remember what I was bothered by."

"Of course you don't…" Benny mutters.

"Hey!" I exclaim, frowning at my friend.

"Hey, nerds!"

Benny and I turn, and see Cameron standing there with blood on his hands. Our eyes go wide as we see the delicious red liquid on his hands. I lick my lips in temptation.

"Rory, I know what you're thinking, and I will not hesitate to knock you on your butt if you dare try anything that involves consuming the blood on my hands," Cameron threatens.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"One: you're a vampire. And two: I saw you lick your lips," he replies. "Don't even try it."

Benny rolls his eyes, when he suddenly shrieks.

"What the hell did you do to Sam?!" Benny screams.

"Why you asking?" asks Cameron.

"There's a severed arm right next to your foot," Benny answers, frowning.

"Okay, so I may have ripped his arm right out of its socket in order to get him to spill. And I may or may not have staked him through the heart," Cameron replies.

"Wait, shouldn't his arm dissolve or something?" Benny asks, confused.

"Meh, I'm not a vampire, so how should I know?" Cameron says.

While the two of them continue arguing, I grab the arm and drink some of the blood. Mmm, so tasty.

"RORY!"

I turn around and Cameron's standing there, crossing his arms. What did I do?

"What?" I ask.

"Stop drinking the blood and listen up!" Cameron shouts as he grabs me by the neck, pulling me up in the process. Boy, he is strong!

"Here's what's going on: Benny put a tracking enchantment on Ethan, just in case they got separated. However," Cameron says.

"There must be some sort of magical field where Ethan is, because I can't sense him. However, I did manage to pinpoint the last place he was before he disappeared," Benny says. "And I bet you can't guess where he last was."

"Where?" I ask. By now, I was completely confused. I didn't understand half of what Benny was saying, so I just pretended to follow along. All I know is that he's asking me to guess where Ethan is.

"Last I checked, he was outside Jesse's mansion. The one where you first became a vampire," Benny answers.

"Well then," Cameron says, smiling. "Let's go. We haven't got all day."

 **Sarah's P.O.V.**

Sooooooooooo bored.

Here's a recap for you: Erica and I escaped the nerds and took Ethan with us, leaving Sam behind. We headed back to our current base, and Jesse yelled at us for leaving Sam, he appointed me Ethan's personal cell guard. What the hell?! Why would he make me keep an eye on the one person who constantly gives me a headache every time I look at him?! I can't stand it. I can't stand him… and his eyes, and his hair…

GAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I SWEAR, I'M GONNA KILL THAT NERD!

"Sarah?"

I whirl around to see Ethan huddled in a corner, a look of concern on his face.

"What!" I angrily shriek.

"A-are you a-alright?" he asks. He looks a lot more scared now. It takes all of my willpower not to go over and ask him if he's alright.

"Why should you care?" I question.

He doesn't say in reply.

"That's what I thought," I mutter.

I'm bored of this. Why can't I do something that is actually worthwhile? If I were in charge, I'd just kill the nerd on the spot. But Jesse's the one leading, and he wants to keep Ethan alive. Normally, I wouldn't care, but since I've been put in charge of being his babysitter, I'm really regretting dragging his sorry butt back here. What are the chances that I'm babysitting his sorry little butt after all of this?

Suddenly, I hear the sound of a door opening. I look up and see a teen standing in the doorway.

"What?" I ask.

"Jesse wants to see you," he responds.

 _Finally_ , I think.

I leave the room. About halfway down the hallway, Erica appears beside me.

"What have you been doing?" I ask her.

"Not much," she says. "Just having a midnight snack."

"I haven't had anything for a while…" I throw in. "I'll ask Jesse if he can set up a blood delivery system. By the way, do you know what Jesse wants?"

"Not really. I was only told something about killing things," Erica answers.

"Meh. As long as I don't have to babysit the dork, I'm fine," I say.

We continue our walk in silence. I let out a yawn. It's been a while since I last slept. And no, vampires don't stay up every hour of the night, and sleep during the day. That's just some stupid stereotypical crap that some idiot made up. Some of us sleep whenever we see fit (cough, Rory, cough).

After a while, we reach the basement. The guard standing by the door glances at us, then opens the door for us. Erica gives him a flirty smile, and I sigh. When will she give up this crap?

We trudge down the stairs, where Jesse is waiting for us at the bottom.

"Hello, ladies," Jesse says, smiling.

"So, what do you need?" Erica asks.

"I've been talking to some spell masters that work for me, and they gave me an idea," he says. "Tell me: have you ever seen any gladiator movies?"

"No," Erica says.

"Sarah? What about you?"

"Yes, once. Why?" I ask.

"Some of the spell masters were on break, and they happened to be talking about a gladiator movie," Jesse says. "And one of them said that it'd be cool to have an arena to throw our prisoners in once we talk over the world. When I heard that, I thought that it was an ingenious idea. I got them to start working on building a pocket dimension with an arena."

"So why did you want to tell us that?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

"Benny, Rory and Cameron are on their way here to try and save Ethan. What I want you to is go and capture them and bring them to me. I'll send them to the arena and make them fight for our entertainment," he answers. "Do that, and you shall be greatly rewarded."

"We're on it," Erica says.

"Good. Do not fail me… again."

 **Benny's P.O.V.**

We arrive at the outskirts of the forest behind Jesse's mansion. On our way here, Claire sent us a message, saying that Ethan's alive and well, but he may not be for much longer. As well, she told us that Jesse's planning something, but she wasn't sure what it was. That meant that we needed to hurry.

"Alright, guys," Cameron says. "Gear up. But pack lightly. We don't want to be weighed down, should we have to run."

Rory, Cameron and I take a few minutes to grab our desired gear. I take one of the larger holy water guns and grab a few garlic bombs, just in case.

Not long after, we start making our way through the forest. The one downside to going this way is that we're practically blind. We can't use flashlights, because Jesse or his minions might spot us. That leaves us vulnerable to traps and anything that's roaming these woods.

"Guys, up here," Cameron whispers.

He motions for us to climb onto the rock he's standing on. From there, we can see what the issue is.

There's a gigantic portal on the lawn. Purple, glowing, and even from here, I could feel the evil rolling off it in waves. Whatever Jesse needed that portal for, I figure it couldn't be a good thing.

"Alright, let's get moving," Cameron says. "Follow me."

Cameron leads us towards the edge of the forest, behind some bushes. Motioning for us to stay where we are, Cameron sneaks up behind a vampire before putting him in a chokehold and dragging him over to Rory and me. A few seconds later, we put a stake through him before rushing off towards the mansion itself.

As we approach one of the side doors, Cameron stops. We wait a few moments for him to do something.

"What are you waiting for?" Rory whines. "Just kick it down already."

"Are you stupid? If I did that, then we'd be killed almost immediately," Cameron answers. "It's best if we do this stealthily. That way, we won't get captured."

"So, what do you suppose we do?" I question.

"I don't know, magic man. It's not like any of us can magically make a door disappear," he sarcastically retorts.

"Oh, yeah…" I mumble sheepishly.

A quick incantation later, and we're in. Cameron leads us to the attic, where he thinks they might be hiding Ethan. Somehow, we manage to sneak by the numerous amount of guards and reach the trap door leading to the attic.

"Hey," Cameron whispers to us. "On three, we storm the attic. Weapons out. Got it?"

I nod in response, and Rory gives him a thumbs up in response.

"Three," Cameron counts down.

"Two."

"One."

"Go!"

Cameron takes charge as he pushes open the trap door, where we draw our weapons and take aim at any of the others in the attic…

Where surprisingly, there are none.

Rory sums up our confusion with a "Huh?" before we hear a slow clapping come from the stairs.

"Well done," Jesse says, his trademark smirk plastered all over his face. "You snuck into my mansion, got past my guards, and managed to get into the attic. Now, I know what you're thinking. One of you could just stab me right now. But try it. Please, do try and stab me. Try and kill me, even."

Instantly, I pick up on certain hints, and so does Cameron. Of course, Rory does not.

"This is for hurting my friends!" Rory shouts, leaping at Jesse with a wooden stake in hand.

Before either Cameron or I can react, there's a blood coloured cloud and Rory is gone.

"Ahaha! That was good. But, there are things that I need to get to. So," Jesse says, cackling madly. "Let's play a game. It's like hide and seek, but when you've been found… well, I don't want to spoil the surprise, now, would I? Hurry up, you have ten seconds to hide. And don't think you can escape. I will find you one way or another, and turn everything that you love into your worst nightmare."

Jesse then snaps his fingers, and the trapdoor slams shut and the lights go out.

"Nine seconds left," he says. Instantly, I book it, looking for any way to escape.

"Eight."

I try a spell, but my magic just fizzles out.

"Seven."

I hear Cameron swear somewhere behind me.

"Six."

I manage to find a closet, where I slip into.

"Five."

I start muttering prayers. Ones of hope, love, and luck.

"Four."

I hear shuffling outside, followed by several curses.

"Three."

I start tearing up, afraid of what seems like my demise.

"Two."

 _I'm too young to die!_ I think.

"One."

I hold my breath.

"Zero. Ready or not, here I come!"

Through the gap in the closet door, I watch Jesse walk through the room I'm hiding in. As he walks into the next room, I let out a sigh of relief. I turn my head to the right, closing my eyes. When I open them, I get the scare of my life.

Jesse's staring me in the face.

"Boo."

I started shrieking like nuts. I kept clawing at the door, trying to get out, but Jesse just laughed.

"Do you really think that you can escape?" he asks as I slam the door open and start sprinting as fast as my legs can go.

I run into another room, stopping myself short of slamming into the wall. I turn around to leave, and of course, Jesse's right there, in my face.

"Seriously, just give up!" he exclaims. "Then again, this is way too much fun."

I run past him, back into the hallway. I turn around to see if he's chasing me, and there he is, taking his time as he struts out of the room and after me. I scream continuously, running from room to room, trying to put as much space as I can. However, my luck runs out.

As I run from one room, I turn my head to check if he's behind me. Big mistake. When I look forward, there he is. And lucky me. I trip, landing right at his feet.

"Now, now, Benny," Jesse says, helping me to my feet. "Unfortunately, the fun time is up. I must send you off. Welcome to your new home!"

With that, Jesse grabs both sides of my head. His eyes glow purple, and his face is once again covered in an expression of absolute glee.

As for me, well, you can imagine how much this sucks. My head feels like it's on fire, like Jesse is driving a knife through my brain. I feel too weak to stand up, so I crumple to my knees once again. The pain is so intense that I black out. But not before I hear Jesse say one last thing.

"Enjoy the arena."

 **A/N: Well, the crew is in some pretty big trouble now. Ethan may be alive, but Benny, Cameron and Rory have all been taken to an arena. Sarah is still on the fence about which side to choose, though it seems like she's leaning towards evil. Erica's already given in, and Jesse and his minions may have already won. What about Claire? Has Jesse found out about her double crossing? That's all for today, and once again, thank you so much for the support. Peace!**


End file.
